


Behind the Lens

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Camboy Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Being a college student by day, and a cam performer by night is no easy task for Lance. But he finds himself enjoying his secret hobby by hiding his identity behind the mask. But he's going to get more than he bargained for when Keith stumbled upon his profile page.





	Behind the Lens

The room was dimmed, the only light source was emitting from the laptop screen.

Lance was a mess with his fingers buried inside him, hot and needy. He didn’t hold back the lewd moans that escaped from his lips.

He pumped his fingers in and out, and a shudder washed over him. His cock twitched from the sensation.

The notification coming from his computer were instantaneous, it brought joy to Lance, it meant they liked it. It was more than just complimenting, it felt rewarding.

“I’m glad you guys liked it. _I_ most certainly did.” Lance chuckled.

Lance withdrew his fingers and settled into a kneeling position. He sat on his thighs and presented his hard, leaking cock to the world.

He read the messages on the screen. Lots of _‘Wows. That’s hot, I’m hard,’_ and among explicit things.

“Look what you guys do to me.” Lance pointed at his erect cock. “This is the best part, are you guys ready?”

The pings were chiming rapidly. So much so that Lance couldn’t help but chuckle again.

“Let’s do it together.” Lance was sultry, and his hand wrapped around his cock as he began stroking himself in slowly, letting out a shuddered sigh. His head fell back.

“Oh, that’s so good. Are you joining?”

In Lance’s mind, it’s a yes. It’s always a yes.

He ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing precum. For extra tease, Lance brought a finger to his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as he tasted himself.

“Mmm… I taste good.”

He placed his hand back around his cock again and continued to stroke. His hips moved, thrusting forward. Lance closed his eyes and let his body give in to the pleasure, ignoring the room around him and the computer in front of him.

The release was bubbling up inside him, and he increased his speed. More precum spilt over, coating his fingers as he went on.

“Fuck…” Lance gasped. “I’m so close.”

Lance continued pushing himself to the limit. _More, more, more._ “Oh, don’t stop! Right there…”

His body began to tense, and Lance knew it was the sign that it would happen at any moment.

Lance exploded, immediately spasming. He let out a scream of pleasure, warmth coating his hands, covering his fingers in a sticky mess. His hips bucked getting more friction to ride out the pleasure, as much as he could before it started to fade away. His cock spurted out more come, some spilling onto his stomach.

Lance couldn’t hear the world around him. Ringing echoed in his ears before he slowly returned to his senses. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and looked down at himself.

“Look at the mess I’ve made!” Lance laughed, showed his sticky fingers to the viewers. “I definitely came a lot.” Lance looked at his computer screen, scrolled through the messages. A proud smile grew on his face when he saw he’d made a lot of viewers happy.

Like all his other sessions, Lance decided to interact with them. He sat on his chair with his chin rested against his palm.

“Did you guys cum with me?”

Most of the responses were confirmations, followed by compliments about his performance and how he came beautifully. Praises received that he was worth their time and money to get off. An unexpected yawn took Lance by surprise and he tried to suppress but failed.

“That’s my cue, I guess. I’m tired, but it really was a good session. Time for me to sign off.” Lance read the replies and saw others giving him extra tips. “Thanks for the tips, I appreciate it. Stay tuned for next time, you know my schedule.”

And with the final wave to the camera, he switched off the stream. Lance double checked the live feature had been turned off before pushing his chair back.

While Lance may not admit it, the cam shows are exhausting. He could last for two hours if not more, so giving his audience an amazing show was important to him. ot to mention the income is enough to get through his college semester.

Lance removed the mask concealing half of his face and slid it under his bed. He did a quick clean up of the mess he’d made before glancing down at himself. Given the dried remnants of cum on him, determined it was time for a bath.

It was very much well-deserved Lance liked the warm water on his skin, and the fact it helped loosen his muscles brought him even more  relief. Lance knew he was going to sleep well tonight.

Afterwards, he ruffled his hair dry with a towel Lance put on a fresh set of pyjamas and crawled into bed, burying himself in the soft pillows. In less than a second, his eyes started to get heavy and he slowly drifted to Dreamland.

* * *

Lance stomped his way back to his house, completely furious. Today, of all days, his patience had been tested. And he had just about had enough of it. It's the only person that’s capable of pushing his button. None other than Keith himself.

It started when Keith took his seat in the lecture hall so, naturally, he walked up to him and told him politely.

“You’re in my seat.” Lance told Keith bluntly.

Keith raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re in my seat.”

He doesn’t seem to get a clue and glanced around, thinking there had to be a mistake. Lance let out a long breath, tried to control his frustrations.

“Look, Keith. You might not realize it, but I sit here all the time. So, I would appreciate if you could sit somewhere else.”

A look of understanding crossed Keith’s face, but one corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. “You’re kidding, right?”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

“This is a public area, Lance. Anyone can sit here, it’s not reserved or anything. You don't own the place. You know you’re wrong, and I have every right to sit here. It doesn’t have your name on it so if it bothers you that much, Lance, then I suggest you leave the hall.”

Keith was unforgiving, and Lance lost it. He may look like a fool to everyone else, but he didn’t care at this point.

Needless to say, if it weren’t for Pidge and Hunk trying to break it up, it was sure to have turned nasty.

So, Keith won that round and Lance surrendered like a sore thumb.

“It’s just a seat, Lance. Let it go.” Hunk said.

“Do you know that you’re acting like a five year old right now?” Pidge added, “We’re not your babysitters.”

While the frustration in him eventually began to fade, it was only a matter of time until he got riled up by Keith again.

The next time was at the cafeteria when Keith took the last remaining caramel pudding cup that Lance was looking forward to eating. When it happened, the two of them locked eyes.

Keith frowned. “What? Are you going to call me out for stealing the pudding too?”

It was in that moment, when Lance couldn’t contain himself anymore lunged himself forward, hands ready to grab Keith in his grip. If Shiro, Pidge and Hunk hadn’t broke them apart, it would have ended bloody.

***

Keith’s actions annoyed Lance. Every. Single. Time. And Lance didn’t have the slightest clue why Keith had to bully him in this way. Why has Keith pretended like his actions were harmless? Does Keith actually get off by picking on him?

On the way back to his apartment, Lance was feeling irritated and horny. A perfect timing to let those pent-up frustrations out on his show later on.

He entered his home and set his bag aside. The urge was itching it’s way out and Lance hurried to step into the shower. He needed to save it for the show, knowing full well that it’d be worth it.

Lance turned the shower on full blast and the cold water drenched his body, all while he tried his darndest not to touch himself.

He exited out not long after and he felt cooled down, at least for a moment. Lance didn’t care if his hair was still damp. He needed to get his sexual frustration done and over with, fast.

Reaching into his closet, the item he searched for was kept deep inside and properly hidden. Lance retrieved his black box opened the lid, observing the toys and trying to decide which to use for today’s show.

Lance’s collection wasn’t large to begin with, but he was proud of what he’s acquired. He’s been purely focused on experimenting with the toys and over time, slowly had grown comfortable and started to love them.

But today, Lance decided on one of his more thicker dildos for today. The feeling of being rammed and stuffed wide sent shivers down his spine.

Lance hid the box back in his closet and reached for the blue mask under his bed. He adjusted the mask over his face. _It’s showtime._

Lance had only been online for a couple seconds before his viewer counts began spiking.

“How are you guys doing today?” Lance asked.

He liked to entertain his viewers before the _main event_. Lance skimmed through the comments briefly before sighing.

“Today was tough, you guys have no idea. I was angry _and_ horny, I’ve been trying to keep it in because I know it'll be worth it. You'll love to watch.” Lance winked.

Lance enjoyed the reactions, and couldn’t stop smiling. Most of them saying that he’s been a tease, a naughty bad boy. Lots of winking emojis occupied the chat too.

Then, he read another reply: _Are you naked?_

Pushing his chair back, Lance showed his body to the audience. He was only in his underwear, giving them little to the imagination. There’s an obvious bulge hidden underneath the fabric, giving them a hint was enough to ignite the arousal in Lance little by little.

_Wow, that’s hot._

_Take it off, baby._

_Show us the rest._

He liked the attention, so much that he’s going to give them what they want. Lance hooked his fingers between the waistband of his underwear, playing with it and giving the audience a little dance.

It’s a little something to build up the anticipation. Lance teased by pulling down the underwear slowly, giving a hint of his pelvic lines but not all the way. All while maintaining eye contact on the camera, he can’t read the replies from where he stood, but Lance was confident that they loved it.

Lance gave the viewers a few seconds for them to feast their eyes upon him, before he quickly pulled the waistband up again.

Lance wasn’t going to give in that easily. Not yet, at least.

“Shall we try again?” He teased, biting his bottom lip.

A string of pings sounded off from his computer, Lance’s cock twitched in excitement.

His fingers never left his hips. Lance didn’t start again right away as he wanted the tension to build up. He wanted them to be desperate.

The pings were relentless, so Lance figured he ought to try a different approach. He twirled around, displaying his back and pulled the underwear down again to give them a peek of his ass. Lance giggled, looking over his shoulder.

Bending forward to give his audience a different angle, the band now under the curve of his cheeks. Lance spread his cheeks apart to show the audience his hole.

_Now... time for a little warm up._

“I wish I had your cock in me right now.” Lance moaned, the tip of his index finger circled around his tight rim.

“Your hard cock, teasing me.” He applied a little force,  pushing the tip of his finger inside.

“Just like that…” he breathed, “Stretch me out.”

Lance closed his eyes and let his imagination take over  His finger wiggled in deeper until the whole digit was inside him, twisting. Once he had adjusted, Lance added the second finger.

Lance pictured someone behind him, guiding their warm cock to his puckering hole. Wriggling his fingers again and with little effort, the middle finger went in.

His cock was aching, hard yet still confined by the fabric. Lance leaned forward as he began pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. He heard his own moans echoing around the room.

“I wish you were here. Fucking me hard and raw.”

Lance had to tell himself that he couldn’t climax yet, that he needed to get prepped first.

Once he had gotten enough stretching out of the way, Lance withdrew his fingers and readjusted his underwear. He reached for the dildo before turning to face the camera again.

“I’ll be using this bad boy today.” Lance presented his toy to his audience with a teasing smile.

They liked it. A lot. By now, the tips were coming in large numbers.

He returned to his previous position, sitting close to the computer. Without any hesitation, he stuck his tongue out. Lance gave a long and wet lick from the base of the dildo, all the way up to the tip. Lance repeated his actions a few times, imagining that it was the real thing. He’d be willing to bet that his audience were even having their own image of Lance going down on each and every one of them.

Lance parted his lips and inserted the tip into his mouth. Moving the plastic object in and out, his tongue swiped around the length. Lance didn’t like to boast, but he considered himself an expert.

The absolute pleasure Lance has reading the chats while hollowing his mouth. The dildo brushed against his inner cheek, giving the audience a peek of the outline.

It was all fun and games until Lance became incredibly aware of his cock  strained against the underwear he still had on. He slowly pulling the dildo from his mouth, slick with wetness.

Lance set the object on the table and stood. He pulled down the final piece of clothing and his dick sprung out, slapping against his stomach. He dropped the underwear to his ankles and kicked it aside.

Lance stood from the chair and walked the short distance to his bed where he went on all fours, presented his ass proudly to the world. His tongue licked along the length of the dildo one more time, lubricating it before positioning it at his entrance.

He didn’t want it slow. Lance pushed the toy into him and a shudder racked his body.

“Fuck…” he drawled out. “So big…”

He felt his walls stretching apart even more as he continued. Lance took a few breaths before he turned back to the camera again.

“Here we go.”

He pulled most of the dildo out, leaving the tip at the edge of his hole. Lance stilled himself, then with one quick movement he rammed the toy back in, hard and fast. A mix between a gasp and moan left his mouth.

“Oh shit!” He cursed out in pleasure, biting his bottom lip.

Lance repeated the action, pulling it out again and thrusting the dildo back in without mercy.

His need to get off takes over, and Lance finds it must easier to let go. Lance pleasured himself, picturing another mental image of someone taking him from behind. The large body smacking against his, their cock nailing Lance’s prostate with each thrust. Little by little, Lance felt that familiar feeling brewing in the pit of his belly.

Lance panted as he craved for more, and his dick leaked out little droplets of precum on his sheets.

Finding the willpower to stop himself, Lance hastily turned around and kneeling upright to face his audience. Giving them another perfect view of himself, he lowered himself down onto the dildo.

“Yeah? You like me riding you like that?”

Up and down, Lance bounced on the thick dildo. His dick smacked against his stomach every time. Lance licked his lips, not doubting for a second that the sight of him will send his viewers into a complete, sexual frenzy.

His head fell back, as he felt himself going himself higher and higher. _Almost there, so close._ His inner walls spasmed and clenched around the dildo.

“Anytime now. You’re going to come with me, okay?”

He managed to give himself a couple more thrusts before his body broke apart. It was overwhelming in the best way possible, tingles spreading all over his body. It probably only lasted for seconds, but felt like an eternity until Lance returned to reality.

He didn’t even realize how hard he’d came, blinking at the huge mess. Lance wished he could take a short break, but the arousal hadn’t worn off. In fact, it just made him needier and he could feel how his body just screamed for more.

His orgasm left his body tingling, and Lance couldn’t help but smile giddily at the camera. “Ready for Round 2?”

* * *

Keith thought it was a kind and simple gesture to lend his laptop to a friend for a few days. But not expecting for his laptop to be in the condition that he did not wanted to be.

All it took was a quick look at the browser history that explained what his _apparent_ friend did. And apparently, he got very busy with it.

“That asshole has been watching porn on my computer! Goddamnit!” Keith cursed out loud. “That fucker!”

It was endless as Keith continued scrolling down the long list of internet history, and it only made him more frustrated. He told himself he’d never let anyone else borrow.

While trying to delete the browser history, in the midst of all the anger brewing inside him, his fingers accidentally clicked on one of the _sites_.

The action only fueled more frustration in Keith as the page loaded, followed by loud, lewd noises.

What struck Keith by surprise was that it didn’t sound like a woman’s voice... rather, it came from a male.

Oh great, his friend was into gay porn, or in this case, gay cam shows.

Keith scrambled to mute the audio, out of fear that the neighbours next door would overhear the noises and assume the obvious.

He pressed two fingers against the side of his head as he tried to ease the ache that was starting. Swiping his hand down his face, his eyes focused on the screen again only to be greeted by a person shoving a dildo up his ass.

 _Enough-_ he’d seen enough.

Keith moved the mouse cursor to the corner of the page’s tab, with full intention to shut the web browser entirely.

From his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of blue and looked back at the video to see a pair of blue eyes. It was like they were staring through the screen.

The tip of his index finger was so close to clicking the button, just a single click. But Keith found himself distracted. He saw the person from the screen, with the mask over his face that only accentuated those striking blue eyes

Almost like he was in a trance, Keith found himself moving the cursor away from the close button.

Keith watched without the audio on, he didn’t want to hear those acts but rather, the person’s face. It’s such a shame that he had a mask on, hiding his true identity.

Keith told himself to only look at his face but his eyes lingered downwards, and took in the sight of his physique.

Keith immediately took notice at how slim his body looked, which was surprising as it belonged to a male. Keith had half a mind to blame it on his imagination and the poor video quality,but his tanned skin looked so soft.

His gaze fixated at his perky ass. _Guys can have that kind of an ass too?_

_Stop this, Keith. What are you doing?_

He moved the mouse to exit the tab again, but his eyes continued to betray him and Keith found himself looking back at the video.

The performer had his entire ass covering the screen, with both of his hands on each cheek, and spread them to reveal his little hole.

Keith was completely focused that he failed to notice the male holding a dildo in his hand, and it was a big one. Keith watched curiously, doubting if that thing would even fit.

Keith’s question was answered when he positioned it at his hole and with no hesitation, inserted it. All while Keith watched intently.

Amazingly, it did go in. Keith watched how his body arched and it was at that moment, he remembered that he’d been watching the show without audio.

His mind was telling him no, this was wrong… but Keith’s body protested. He found himself mindlessly bringing a finger to turn on the audio, selecting the lowest setting.

Moans filled the air, enough to stir something right between Keith’s legs. He glanced down and saw the hard bulge already formed in his pants, moans and gasps continuing in the background.

Keith focused on the screen again, and the male started to thrust the dildo in out and of him with ease. By the looks of it, Keith assumed that he’d been done this numerous times before.

He had a sultry look in his eyes while getting busy with the object. It was enough to send a shiver down Keith’s spine, like he was watching him.

He pushed the dildo in further, emitting louder moans. His body shuddered and tensed, picking up speed as he aggressively quickened the pace.

The sounds he made did more than just tingles for Keith, the problem in his pants growing.

Keith was so close to the edge, and Keith was completely into it. It wouldn’t take long–

Keith’s laptop suddenly turned black. At first, it didn’t register to him, until Keith began clicking to bring the screen back to life... but nothing. It was unresponsive, not even pressing the power button got a response. His laptop was completely dead.

He buried his hands in his hair, gripping it tight he almost ripped clumps. It’s obvious what caused it.

Slamming the laptop shut, Keith threw himself into bed and covered himself with his sheets. Now he was left feeling hard and angry. He forced himself to go to sleep, and try to forget whatever he watched earlier. He was angry at himself for not closing the damn thing earlier. He should have listened to himself.

Shutting his eyes tight, the images of the cam show was still vivid in his mind. _Fuck._

Keith threw the sheets aside and marched himself to the bathroom, for the sole purpose to drench himself in a cold shower. He desperately needed to get rid of the hard-on.

He stood there for the longest time, unsure how much time had passed but it definitely calmed his thoughts and he felt like he was back to normal.

Again, he returned to his bed. Keith tried to go to sleep. Keith groaned as the picture of that tanned, slender body appeared in his mind again.

Sleeping was going to be harder than he thought.

***

“You need to be careful lending your computer to someone. Better yet, get better friends. The number of porn sites he went led to a malware attack.” Pidge shrugged. “Look at the bright side, at least he didn’t access the dark web.”

“What’s the dark web?” Keith asked.

“You don’t want to know. Oh, by the way, your files are safe.”

“Noted. Thanks for your help, I owe you one.”

Now that his problems have been fixed and dealt with, Keith could breathe easily again.

When he got home, he placed his laptop on his table. Keith sat on his chair with his eyes closed, still a victim of sleep deprivation.

He welcomed the darkness for a moment. Then, the image returned again- the naked, blue-eyed man from his computer.

 _Goddamnit._ Keith cursed. _Not again._

He reopened his eyes. Whoever that man, he had returned to haunt him. And now, Keith was being tempted to watch him perform again.

 _No one will ever know._ The back of his mind spoke to him, like a devil perched on his other shoulder.

Keith remained seated in his chair for the longest time, trying to make a decision. When he finally reached his senses, his fingers tapped the keys of the computer.

He didn't have the slightest clue what his name was. But thankfully, there’s Google. Never underestimate Google.

For the first time in his life, Keith is googling porn. The thought alone was enough to send heat on his cheeks.

He got lucky, much to his surprise. The mystery man wasn’t that hard to find. In fact, it only took Keith two tries to discover that he’s one of the popular performers on the site. Despite only watching him one time, Keith was absolutely positive it was him.

It was hard to miss that mask and those bright blue eyes.

And he was online, right now.

Yet again, Keith hesitated with the cursor.

 _Just this one last time. And no more_ . He told himself, and all it took was a single click. Keith read the man’s username, _blueballs4u_ , and couldn’t withhold a snort. _What a terrible name._

The livestream loads quickly, and there he was on Keith’s screen, showcasing his bare torso. Keith knew it was safe to assume the rest of him was bare as well.

The camera angle shifted, and it was now focused on the man’s partially covered face.

The man gave a single wave. “Hey there. So, here’s the thing. Today’s going to be a quick one, but it’s okay, we’re still going to have fun. And you’re going to join me.” His voice turned low and seductive.

The camera shifted and focused on his lower body, displaying his erection. Slender hands wrapped around his shaft and began stroking it, slowly. Keith could hear his breathy voice, sounded pleasing to his ears was enough to instantly send shivers down the back of his spine.

Disappointment soon filled Keith, he just wanted to see those blue eyes. He Glanced over at the chat and read the many messages being sent by horny viewers. Keith couldn’t help but cringe.

“I hope you have your dicks out.” The man spoke, licking his lips.

Up and down his hand went, taking his sweet time..

“I’m waiting.” It’s like he was speaking to him.

Keith’s pants grew tight in a very short amount of time. His hands reached for his pants to unbuckled it, pushing away from his hips and slowly dropping to the ground.

“Now, just picture me stroking your cock up and down like this.” He demonstrated on the camera. “Nice and slow.”

Keith wrapped his hand around his erect cock and started to stroke. His eyes were fixated on the screen, and he could see the tiniest glistening precum leaking from the man’s tip.

Keith shuddered as he welcomed the first wave of pleasure rolling through his body.

“Now picture me on my knees going down on you.” He described, his voice shaky, like he was trying to keep his wits together.

But Keith most definitely got the picture in mind, those blue hypnotic eyes staring up at him.

“I hope you’re still stroking that hard cock of yours.”

It’s like he knew. Keith went slow with the strokes, going any faster would be dangerous territory. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this. .

“My face is so close to your cock, so close that I could taste it on my tongue. But not yet, because I want to see that face of yours.”

Keith pictured him with his eyes closed, together in his room. Just the way the masked man described it.

“You’re so hard and big that it makes me want to suck it, but I don’t want to yet…”

“F-Fuck…” Keith cursed under his breath.

Is he always this much of a tease? Keith could tell that he was trying his best to maintain composure too. The creaking noises of the chair could be heard from the speakers and when the man wasn’t speaking, he was panting. Keith wasn’t sure why, but he loved the sound,

“Do you want me to suck your dick?”

“Yes.” Keith gritted through his teeth.

The man was unresponsive, only his desperate moans filled the air. Keith felt his hand wet with warmth. The tip of his thumb smeared the precum around, massaging it enough to send a new wave of sensation through his body.

“You can’t wait anymore…” The man’s voice finally came through, “And I can’t either, I want to taste your cock so bad. You’re so big in my mouth, my tongue swirling around the tip, tasting your thick cum, _it’s so good_.”

Keith’s hand pumped faster to the image of him sucking Keith off between his knees, just as described.

“I want you to be rough with me. Start fucking my mouth so hard that it hits the back of my throat.”

The words that came from his lips were so sinful, all that dirty talking made Keith so riled up that he felt himself reaching his peak. However, he manifested the strength needed to hold back, waiting for the man to come as well.

Under his half-lidded eyes, Keith watched him bucking his hips and his moans increased in volume, close to a scream.

“Give me more, I’m so close.” He pleaded, pumping himself harder and Keith imitated his actions.

“Don’t stop…” he gasped, “Can you come with me?”

Keith watched intently, just waiting for the perfect moment. Oh, he wanted to so bad. He could feel his body about to give up and just let go, and give in to release.

Keith heard a loud gasp, followed by a loud groan. He witnessed the cam boy climaxing and watched how the fluid spurted out in long jets. Not long after, Keith reached his own orgasm as he gave one last stroke. His body shivered as he held his voice back from being too loud.

The high went on and on, until it slowly faded and brought Keith back to reality. When he regained his senses, he realized his hands felt wet and warm. Looking down, Keith groaned at the absolute mess he’d created.

Or rather yet, how much of a mess he was himself.

* * *

Lance couldn’t recall when the last time he got himself laid was. Sure, performing naked on camera helped relieve _some_ of his sexual frustrations. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted the real deal. Someone who could wear him out and give the feel-good post sex, and leave him all raw, sore, and aching all over. It was so worth it.

Hectic college schedules prevented Lance from chasing any casual one-night-stand partners. Their gender didn’t matter, he was flexible like that.

So when Lance heard there was a party happening, he simply couldn't resist. Finally, after many sessions of jacking himself in front of the camera, this was his moment. Time to put on his flirting game on and attract some company.

Word about the party spread rather quickly. When Lance arrived at the supposed location, there was already a huge crowd. And not to mention, familiar faces. Lance spotted Hunk and Pidge from a distance away.

“I didn’t know they invited children to these parties.” Lance teased Pidge.

She rolled her eyes at the short joke. “Haha, very funny. Try coming up with a better joke, will you?”

The house was huge. Music could be heard from all directions, people crowded the area, bodies pressed together. It was difficult to walk through the crowd. Regardless they were going to have fun tonight.

Somewhere amongst the crowd, Lance spotted Shiro. And as always, Keith was with him.

Lance was confused. _What kind of a loner like Keith would come to a party?_ Whatever. Lance wasn’t going to let Keith ruin his chances of getting laid tonight.

***

When Keith spotted Lance in the crowd of people at the house party, he _almost_ rolled his eyes. He didn’t think that he would show up here.

Whatever, Keith will be avoiding him. So Lance shouldn’t worry about that.

It’s not like he wanted to be here anyway. Keith got dragged along by Shiro who told him that he shouldn’t be cooped up in his room, staring at the walls. Shiro never took no for an answer, so that lead to them to their current predicament

Keith didn’t know _how_ to socialize, and wasn't interested. He was just fine with a beer in his hand.

When the current room started to get crowded, Keith decided to look for Shiro. He felt somewhat betrayed, by his own friend.

He wandered around in the big house, hoped that it would be less cramped elsewhere.

Upstairs would be a good place, Keith thought. He’d stick around for a while, before leaving with or without Shiro.

And he was right, there weren’t many people upstairs. Although, Keith wasn’t too pleased to find a makeout session standing against the wall, blocking the way.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his back. Perhaps it _was_ time for him to consider going back home.

He only went down a few steps before he heard a loud hurl. Immediately after, it was followed by a woman’s scream.

Looking back over his shoulder, Keith witnessed said woman marching down the hallway. She walked past him with an obvious look of rage written on her face.

When she disappeared from his sight, Keith heard a loud thump and looked behind him again to see an unresponsive person on the floor, passed out.

Clearly, someone drank more than what their body could handle.

Keith pretended he didn’t see anything and turned back to the stairs. A distinct groan was heard when Keith began his descent down the stairs.

“Keith?” The drunk’s speech was slurred, and resulted in Keith stopping in his tracks. “I know it's you, I recognise that god-awful mullet anywhere...” He continued, but his voice faded as he slipped back into a state of unconsciousness.

Keith knew there was only one person who would talk about his hair like that.

“Yeah? You should look at yourself.” Keith turned, studied Lance's sorry state.

The drunk attempted to stand but stumbled, yet somehow managed to support himself by placing his hand against the wall. Lance looked around in confusion, as if he was searching for someone. “Hey... where's my date?”

“You mean the one that dumped your ass because you puked all over her? Yeah, she came and went pretty quick.”

“Okay, I don' need your snark talk.” Lance took a step forward but wobbled in the process.

"How much did you drink?" Keith shook his head.

“I don't know, I wanted to have a good time and get laid, but... looks like that's not happ’nin’ tonight.” Lance took one more step forward before falling flat on his face.

Looking at his current state, Keith chuckled lightly. He approached Lance and helped him up, draping one of his limp arms over his shoulder. It wasn’t his plan to care for a drunkard but someone had to do it.

“I didn' ask for your help.” Lance mumbled.

“And I didn’t offer, so I would appreciate it if you’d shut up about it.” Keith countered.

Thankfully Lance did Keith still had to do most of the effort, which consisted of dragging his ass back home, but it was much more bearable now that the drunk was quiet. Keith made a quick phone call to Pidge, asking if she knew where Lance was staying, along with a brief explanation about Lance's current state. Pidge was a great help. Thankfully, Lance’s apartment wasn’t that far away.

Keith thanked Pidge but before hanging, he heard her sigh.

“Thanks for handling him, he’s a big baby that needs adult supervision. Lance still hasn’t learned about his alcohol tolerance.”

“He’ll learn when his head greets him the next morning.” Keith smirked, feeling an odd sense of joy at the horrible hangover Lance was bound to experience come morning.

It was awkward trying to walk while holding onto a person, Keith soon realized. With every step, he wished time would fly by faster. It must have been half an hour later when Keith was awkwardly reaching in Lance's pocket to pull out his keys.

Keith kicked the door open and struggled to flip the lightswitch. Once Lance’s apartment was lit, Keith found his way into a hallway. When he found the bedroom, Keith had the absolute pleasure of throwing Lance onto his bed. Keith withheld a sigh as he stretched out his muscles. That felt good, physically and otherwise..

Lance didn't stir once, and his snores filled the air. He was completely knocked out.

Keith took the time to catch his breath while looking over Lance’s room. Despite never entering Lance’s apartment before, the area looked oddly familiar..

His feet shifted as he studied the layout, and he lightly kicked something from under Lance’s bed. Keith glanced down and saw a hint of blue peeking out. As naturally curious as he was, he bent down to reach for the item.

All it took was a single glance. In an instant, Keith felt a chill down his spine. _Wait a minute,_ he thought to himself, mind suddenly numb.

This mask was the exact same as _blueballs4u_ . That cam boy performer, the one Keith couldn’t help but watch no matter how much he tried not. The one that caused Keith to get _literal_ blue balls because there’s just _something_ about him that’s so arousing. Keith never felt that way before, not by the person behind the cam shows.

Keith glanced over at Lance sleeping on his bed. There was only one way to solve the mystery and thankfully, Lance was too unconscious to feel anything.

With the mask still in his hands, Keith approached Lance and set the mask over his face. Lance groaned in his sleep, and Keith kept as still as statue.

It didn't take long for Keith to reach his confirmation.  

“Fuck... _fuck_!” Keith stepped away from the bed, in absolute shock.

There was no denying it- even with Lance's eyes closed it was enough to confirm it. They were the same person.

He reached over and roughly yanked the mask off Lance's, but he didn't care. Keith stuffed the mask back under the bed where it belonged and walked out his apartment, door closing behind him.

* * *

Lance didn't want to give himself too much credit, but his frequent appearance in front of the camera did make him a hit. More hits equal more money.

So it wasn’t surprising when he received requests for private shows every now and then. It was one of the VIP privileges available to his audience, One on one performances, even if Lance had no clue who was on the other side of the screen.

But that wasn’t the reason why he got the shock of his life when he received a message on his profile. It was the amount of _money_ he was going to be tipped for doing the private show.

Lance told himself that he must be dreaming. So, he looked away from the screen, took a few deep breaths then looked again.

He was tempted to take it. And the person who requested for the private show wasn't someone in his usual audience, the username didn’t ring a bell. But then again, since when did Lance start keeping track of every single viewer that sent chats during his shows? There were far too many.

All Lance had to do was click on “Accept” and he'd be ready to go. He felt the thrill rush through him, as his finger hovered over to the button...

***

Keith swore his heart almost jumped right out his chest when he received a notification, along with the message: _“blueballs4u has accepted your invitation for a private show.”_

Lance, supposedly, agreed to it. A one-to-one show with him. He definitely paid more than what he thought a cam show was worth. But it was the only way for Lance to take the bait. Keith still wasn't completely convinced that it _was_ Lance. He simply refused to believe it.

Keith’s palms was starting to get sweaty, his mind was going a thousand miles per hour as he sat in front of his computer, staring at the black screen and just waiting for the cam boy to appear.

His thoughts telling him that this is a bad idea, but it’s too late to back out now.

The universe must have heard his prayer because the screen suddenly lit up, and the livestream started. The cam boy wore his usual smile and mask- the same mask Keith had found under Lance's bed. Keith gulped silently. _“This is it, Keith. It’s now or never.”_

The man waved at the camera. “Hey, is my expensive viewer on now?”

Keith's fingers reached for his keyboard, _Yes._

“Great! I guess we can get started.” A smile grew on the man’s face.

_Can you remove your mask?_

Keith observed the man’s reaction. He heard his message ping on the other side and watched quietly as Keith’s message was read.

The smile on the man’s face faltered, like he’s afraid of Keith’s request. “I'm not sure about that… I have a no-face-reveal policy on my show here.”

Keith decided it was time for a different approach, and his fingers returned to the keyboard.

_Please?_

He waited again, hoping that the gentle persuasion would change his mind.

Keith saw him reading the message again, with the same uneasy look. The waiting was killing him..

“Okay.” The cam boy finally responded, his hand reached behind and undid the mask.

When the mask was gone, Keith got the answer he’d been seeking for.

 _There's he is, Keith._ His mind told him, and he shouldn't be even surprised. Deep down, he already knew that night. Keith’s hand ran through his hair, and he felt a mix of overwhelming emotions.

“Just so you know, whoever you are, I never revealed my face to anyone before, like ever. So... consider this a first for you _and_ for me.” Lance admitted, and Keith could tell he looked as nervous as he was himself.

“But enough of that... what else you want me to do? Need I have to remind you how it goes here?” Lance winked.

The only reason Keith requested a private show from Lance was for a confirmation of his identity. He didn't realize it would go this far. Still...

_Are you naked?_

The ever-teasing grin returned to Lance's lips. That same grin that Keith saw on a lot of his shows. Instead of answering Keith's question, Lance stood up and proudly showed the lower half of his body.

“I'm always naked.” Lance replied, and turned around to show his ass.

It sparked an instant reaction in Keith, and that annoyed him. He shouldn't be having that, now that he knew it was Lance. But his body betrayed him.

His fingers he began typing on his keyboard again.

_Show me that ass._

Lance turned around and bent over, giving Keith an up-close view.

He looked over his shoulder. “Like what you see?”

 _Yes_ , Keith's mind spoke. He swallowed thickly, anxiety flooding through him. It was between him and Lance now, he could do whatever he wanted. That thought excited him, Keith’s tongue darted out to run over his lips.

_Now, start playing with yourself._

Lance eagerly obeyed and inserted a finger inside to begin working himself.

Without the mask that hid his face, Keith stood witness to all the expressions that crossed Lance’s face. And Keith is the only one who gets to do so. That thought alone sent a jolt electricity to his cock.

Lance’s moans could be heard rather quick.

Keith couldn't stop himself from taking his dick out. He watched as Lance inserted a second finger, and began scissoring himself to further the stretch.

Keith didn’t want to start touching himself, not when they just started. His cock was starting to ache in need to feel any sort of sensation but he maintained his composure. _Not yet, not yet_.

“I picture your tongue in here, deep inside me.” Lance moaned. “Just thinking about it, gives me the chills. The good kind.

Hearing his dirty talk riled Keith up even more, and he swore he felt his dick twitch from Lance's words.

“Fuck me...” he said under his breath.

“Are you still there?” Lance asked, hopeful.

_Yes. Keep going._

God, Keith was starting to sound like those shameless viewers on the site.

“You're keeping yourself busy, I assume. You better have your cock in your hand.”

Keith scoffed. “You wish.”

Lance continued burying his fingers deep inside him and pulled them out, repeating the action until he was properly stretched. He pulled them out and faced in front of the camera where his erection stood proudly. Lance stood in his seat with his camera and adjusted the focus on his cock, his hand wrapped around the length and wasted no time in stroking himself.

“I hope you're putting that dick of yours to work, or you already started without me, you bad boy.” Lance’s breath shuddered.

It was that moment when Keith’s mind was screaming to being touched. His willpower has weakened, and his cock was throbbing with need. Slowly, Keith’s hand circled his erection and he started pumping himself up and down, releasing a low groan in the process.

Lance’s body arched in a way that Keith didn’t think was possible. His slender body looked like that of a dancer. It was no wonder Lance’s audience loved him.

Keith’s eyes remained closed and just listened to Lance’s soft moans. They were so arousing that it sent more waves of pleasure to his cock.

Then, an image of himself on his knees and staring up at Lance surfaced to the front of his mind. Keith had his mouth was wrapped around Lance’s cock and the other had a hand fisted in Keith’s hair.

Never in his wildest dreams, he would have willingly envisioned himself going down on Lance. He was _completely_ screwed.

Lance’s moans only grew louder and louder, and it painted a new image in Keith's mind. It was like they were actually in a room together.

Keith picked up the pace, and he grunted lowly when his muscles began to clench.

“Keep sucking me. Your mouth is so good, so warm. Your tongue teasing me, driving me insane.” Lance panted and his hips bucked a little against his hand.

Lance's dirty talk is doing all sorts of things to Keith, fueling his arousal and bringing him closer to climax.

“Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop.” Lance repeated over and over.

At the same time, Keith felt his fingers coated with the slickness of precum leaking from the tip. Again, he held himself back from climaxing, knowing fully well that his body would betray him.

“Fuck…” Lance breathed, then his actions slowed as he relaxed against his chair, comfortably.

 _Why is he stopping?_ Keith wondered.

“I like to take my time. Let's not get too hastily.” Lance had a lazy smile on his face as he sent another wink.

_Fucking tease._

“You know what's nice? Rubbing our dicks together, just taking it slow... letting the tension build up.”

Lance’s actions mirrored his words, easing it gentle. The slick sounds could be heard clearly from the speakers, and the camera shifted focus on Lance again.

Keith mimicked Lance's actions, and almost immediately the tension began to fade away, leaving Keith with a chance to catch his breath.

“Just you and me, face to face, stroking each other's dicks.” Lance chuckled.

Lance was so close to his computer that Keith could see Lance's eyes that he’d grown so fond of. But he’d never admit that, not to anyone.

Lance's breathing began to slow, and listening to his heavy breathing sent shivers down Keith's spine. He envisioned his warm breath against his neck.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Lance spoke softly.

The slow buildup was agonizing for Keith, and he could feel the urge building up in him again.

“I'm close.” Lance expressed breathlessly, with his arm hooked behind the headrest of his chair.

He looked so sensual. Keith bit his lip, fueling the arousal inside him.

No words needed to be expressed for Keith to know that he _wants_ to come with Lance, and he could tell that Lance felt the same way.

Their breathing had become erratic, bodies tense. Keith watched Lance still for a moment before falling apart, body trembling.

Just like he did before, Keith welcomed the climax that overtook him. The bliss felt so good in his system, and warm jets of come coated his hands the exact moment Lance came as well. He made a mess of himself, and Keith found himself aroused to watch the scene unfold.

When the moment passed, Keith needed a minute to catch his breath. His eyelids were heavy and he was very much spent.

“That was... fun, and intense…” Lance panted as well, slumped against his chair. “How are you doing?”

Keith reached over to his keyboard.

_Peachy._

Lance read the message and chuckled. “Funny, you remind me of someone I know. He’s always so grumpy, I don’t know what his deal is.”

Did… did Lance just reference him?

“Anyways, I hope you're not worn out yet.”

Keith wasn’t so sure he’d be able to go on. That orgasm really wore him out, he was still recovering. He could never come twice.

“You paid me this much. A whomping three hundred dollars. So expect it to get a lot more entertaining.”

What did Keith get himself into?

“Hold on a minute, let me get something.” Lance walked away from the camera.

Great, what could he possibly be planning now? Keith’s heart beat wildly against his chest, a mix of fear and anticipation took over him as he waited for Lance's return.

Keith heard rustling, then Lance showed up in front of the camera again.

“I'm back. And I brought something you might be familiar with by now." Lance smiled, “My trusty dildo.”

Oh, Keith wished didn't hear those words that came out from his lips.

Lance started by giving his dildo a good sucking, fitting the plastic object into his mouth and thrusting in and out. Keith gulped silently, feeling his cock slowly getting hard again, a feat which he didn’t think was even possible. The way Lance worked that mouth of his... he definitely had experience in this. Just thinking about Lance’s warm mouth around his cock made Keith flush all over.

Lance released the dildo with a _pop._ “You like that, huh?”

Lance swiped his tongue up the object like a popsicle. Keith hated how Lance’s actions made him feel.

Once Lance had his fun, he spread his legs apart and positioned the dildo right at his waiting, puckered hole. Keith watched as the thick object slid into Lance with much ease. He had seen Lance perform the action a couple of times now, but it still took Keith by surprise.

Just hearing Lance's moans reignited the fire within Keith yet again.

Lance began pumping the dildo and the slick sounds came through the speakers. Keith watched him go deeper with the dildo, the entire length, and the way Lance bit his bottom lip made Keith lose his senses.

“If only you were here right now- being rough with me... that’s how I like it.”

On his own accord, Keith’s hand went down and around his cock. Lance was really into it. And without a doubt, he preferred the dildo a lot more than his fingers.

Lance let out a sudden gasp and his body arched slightly. “Oh, that’s the spot right there.”

To be above Lance and taking him from behind, pounding into him hard and deep... Keith would bet that he’d love that hearing Lance scream his name out loud.

Keith grunted lowly with the thought of that, his thumb ghosting over the tip of his cock and he shivered delightfully. He applied pressure on the slit, and little beads of precum leaked out, wetting his thumb.

“I like it _hard_. Your big, hard dick pounding me.... deep.” Lance moaned again, pushing the dildo in further.

With his other hand, Lance began playing himself. Keith's gaze remained fixated on Lance's movements he couldn’t seem to look away. Ever since encountering him when he stumbled upon his page, Keith was lured in like a moth to a flame. He was completely vulnerable, and Lance left him insatiable.

Lance continued pleasuring himself and Keith knew he would come any second if Lance kept moaning like he was.

Suddenly, Lance stopped. “Hold on a minute.”

Keith snapped back to reality by Lance’s actions stop rather abruptly, just when he was close to coming again. Just a couple more strokes, if not less.

“I want to take this to the bed. It's more fun that way.” Lance winked at the camera and made his way to the bed, dildo still up in his ass.

Keith watched Lance kneel upright, back facing the webcam. His hand grabbed the dildo again and he lifted his hips up and down, riding the dildo.

This wasn't the first time Keith saw him doing this. In fact, he recalled Lance mentioning in previous shows that it was one of his favourite positions.

Though no longer being able to look at his face, Keith was left marveling at his physique. Just picturing himself on his back and Lance on top, riding him, sliding up and down on his cock. Deep down, he knew that Lance enjoyed that, enjoyed taking control of Keith.

“.... going up and down, riding on your dick like that. You’d enjoy it.”

Damn right, he would.

“Fuck me, Lance.” Keith groaned lowly.

His hands balled into fists. He felt that orgasm just beneath the surface, and he gulped hard. Lance bent over on the bed, on all fours and knees spread apart, and showcased his ass directly at the camera.

“You'll like this view, I promise you that.” Lance winked over his shoulder.

It was like he was testing Keith's willpower, messing with him just like he always did.

“Pound me deep and hard!” Lance's voice raised louder.

His actions quickened with desperation with the dildo. It wouldn’t be long until Keith to climaxed again.

“Faster, please!” Lance cried out.

Keith envisioned himself doing that to the other man, because Lance really loved that, didn’t he?

He felt the pleasure surfacing within him again, at any given time now. “I'm going to come again!” Lance struggled to get the words out, his body trembling.

It felt like an eternity. But when Keith heard Lance's cries of pleasure, it pulled the trigger and Keith came undone. It was more and more intense than the last one that Keith rode like the waves of the sea.

He definitely spilt a lot more than the last, dripping down onto the floor. The orgasm shook him to the core, and it kept going. In the heat of the moment, Keith's hand slammed against the keyboard.

“ _Fuck_ , Lance!”

Keith felt ringing in his ears, then the high began to start fading off and brought him back to his senses.

“What did you just call me?” Lance's voice was quiet as it was carried over the speakers.

Keith lifted his head and looked back to the screen, eyebrows furrowed together. Lance entered his view again, eyes wide with shock matched with how his mouth parted, leaving him stunned for a moment.

“What the hell? Are you kidding me?” Lance’s voice raised with every question, “Keith?”

All it took was Lance calling Keith’s name to snap him out of whatever trance he’d found himself in. The white light by his webcam caught his attention and he felt his heartbeat increase tenfold..

He must have turned it on by accident when he came. And now that Lance saw him, it’s too late now.

“You can't tell me that's not you, Keith!” Lance's voice rang out again.

All Keith felt was his heart thumping hard against his chest, the panic sinking in. Keith’s only reaction was to swiftly and frantically slam his laptop shut.

Keith sat there until it finally sunk in. He screwed up.

Keith got up from his chair and started pacing around his room. His mind was scrambled. There was no doubt about it that Lance was going to come after him, seeking answers.

And he had no clue how to explain himself to him.

* * *

The following morning, Keith felt like hell. His mind kept him up the entire night, just thinking about the possibilities of how he's could explain himself to Lance. To be honest, there was no explanation. Keith did what _he did_ in front of Lance's presence, and was caught red-handed in the process.

Each step Keith took was hard, and it matched the frantic beating of his heart against his chest.

“Is everything alright, Keith?” Shiro asked.

Keith had been hoping Shiro wouldn’t have noticed that anything was wrong. “Nothing.”

But Shiro saw right through him. “You sure?”.

“Everything’s fine,” Keith repeated.

They were approaching close to the campus and so happen to witness Lance, he appeared to be with Pidge and Hunk, not speaking but only listened to their conversation.He wasn't his cheery self. Lance happened to glance over and when their eyes met, Lance’s brows furrowed even more.

_Shit._

Lance approached Keith with folded arms and he took each step with purpose. “We need to talk.”

Shiro glanced back and forth between the two of them, clearly confused.

“Um... should know what's going on?”

“It's okay, Shiro. I'll handle this.” Keith said.

“Alright,  I'll, uh... let you guys settle things then.”

Shiro left, and there was a long silence. Keith couldn’t even look Lance in the eye.

“Well? Say something. I'm not leaving until you do, and you can't shut me off like your laptop this time.” Lance tapped his foot, clearly irritated.

“Look, Lance-”

“So you know what I do now?” Lance pointed a finger at him. “Are you going to blackmail me?”

“What? No!”

“How long have you known?”

“Since you were drunk at that house party... I brought you back to your apartment and I found the mask under your bed.” Keith explained. “But I wasn’t convinced, so I sent that private show request.”

A warm blush grew on Lance’s tan cheeks. Keith couldn’t tell if he was angry or embarrassed.

“I’m going to refund you I don’t want your money.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Lance.” Keith whispered angrily.

Lance’s brows frowned deeply showcasing his doubt over Keith. “How do I know if I can trust you?”

Keith’s frustration grew by the minute. “Well, I could have been a creep and silently have recorded your show and leak it, but I didn’t.” He breathed deeply. “Maybe _you_ should have thought about that before broadcasting your naked body for money to the perverts out there.”

Lance clearly shocked by Keith’s words with fear written in his eyes as he took a step back away from Keith. “Did you just slut-shame me? Are you calling me a _slut_?”

Keith realized he spoke before thinking, hurried an apology. “Lance, I didn't mean it that way.”

“I think you’ve said enough. We’re done here, Keith.” Lance stepped away from him, turning his back and walked away.

***

Keith didn't want it to be like this. Saying things that he didn't mean and hurting Lance's feelings. Sure, he picked on him to get the thrill of Lance jumping on his feet but... this was different.

The lecture hall was silent. Keith mindlessly twirled the pen between his fingers, bored and distracted. Lance's words kept replaying in his mind, over and over again.

Sitting several rows in front of him, Keith could only observe Lance from a distance, and found himself staring for a moment before looking back down at his textbook.

He was in his own personal bubble as time slowly passed by. Until he felt a presence next to him and looked up to watch Lance walking past him.

 _It's now or never_.

Keith left his seat and proceeded to follow Lance..

Keith almost lost sight of him when he was out of the lecture hall, but heard a distinct sound of a set of doors closing. He could only hope that was where Lance had headed. He followed the source of the noise, and Keith found himself entering a bathroom.

Keith’s intuition was right. Lance stood at the sink, hands gripping the sides. When he noticed Keith, he turned to face him with a frown. . “What are you doing here?”

Lance was obviously upset. Keith realized that in order to get _anywhere_ with Lance, he needed to calm himself down first. .

“Can we talk about earlier?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I don’t want to hear any more of your excuses.” Lance turned back to the sink.

“Damn it, Lance! I’m trying to make things right but you won’t let me!”

Lance threw Keith a harsh glare. “What makes you think that I can forgive you? Can I even _trust_ you?”

“I’m sorry, alright?”

Lance scoffed. “ _Sorry_ isn’t going to help you. You’ll have to do better than that.” He turned away from Keith, as Lance headed to the door exiting out from the bathroom.

But Keith was faster. He took Lance’s arm and pushed him against the tiled wall.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Lance challenged, voice low and brows furrowed.

Keith was fuming with rage at this point, exhaling through his nose and his gaze never left Lance. Keith had had it with Lance’s stubbornness. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled hard close, their mouths clashed together.

Immediate regret rushed through Keith when he heard Lance wince. But Keith didn’t care. He was too mad to even think about his rash actions.

It was then Keith felt the warmth and feel of Lance’s lips against his. It felt– almost right, and Keith enjoyed it.

The moment didn’t last because Lance pushed Keith away from him, shock covering his features. Lance’s fingers traced over his lips by impulse, like he was in complete disbelief that the kiss had happened.

Keith felt the same way, the realization finally hitting him in the face. “I'm sorry, Lance. I shouldn't have done tha–”

“I hate you _so much_ right now.”

Keith felt a hard tug on his collar followed by a hard pull. And their lips collided once more. And it wasn't even slow, this time around. Hands up against each other, just feeling each other's warmth and presence. There was such intensity surrounding them.

Lance's mouth felt so good on Keith, that it made his head spin. He hated to give him a compliment for it, but Lance _was_ a good kisser.

Keith slid his hand under Lance's shirt to feel his soft skin. It was hot against his hand, as it trailed up the other’s back. Keith felt Lance shudder against him and goosebumps rose all along his body. There was so little distance between them that their hips were rubbed against each other. It felt so right.

Hot breath fanned and breathing grew rapid. The way their tongues softly brushed, it was enough to send both of them into a state of frenzy.

Then, the spell broke the moment Lance pulled away from Keith and they struggled to catch their breath. Keith almost forgot how to. The world around him seemed to be spinning in circles and his mind was in a daze.

“I-I need to catch my breath.” Lance somehow managed to speak, panting and flustered.

Keith could still taste Lance on his lips, and it was surprisingly sweet. Keith was relentless and now that he had a second taste of Lance, he wanted more. Keith gently moved a hand behind Lance’s neck and guided him close, wanting to feel those lips again. Just a light peck.

Lance surrendered and a content sigh left him. Seconds passed before they parted again.

“You're a damn good kisser, I'll give you that.”

“Thanks, I have experience. You, on the other hand... need _a lot_ of practice.”

Lance gave a crooked, confident smile and Keith rolled his eyes at the comment. Lance glanced down Keith’s body and pointed.

“Oh, I guess your friend got really excited as well.”

Keith had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't realized the extent of his arousal. His erection strained against the confines of his pants.

“Do I really affect you that much, Keith?” Lance’s voice turned low, husky.

Keith recognised that voice and frowned. “Stop it, I know what you’re doing Lance.”

But did he care? No, not one bit. Lance took slow steps towards Keith.

“Hmm? Do what?” Lance questioned innocently, his hand ghosting over Keith’s crotch.

Keith flinched, but didn’t move away. Sensing his reaction, Lance reached for Keith’s hard bulge through his pants and started palming it.

“We both know the answer... Matter of fact, I can make you come right here… _right now_ ”

Keith couldn’t stand how Lance was so full of himself. Yet, his legs were starting to buckle. Once again, his body betrayed him.

He couldn’t control his voice, and soft moans broke through and left his mouth. Warm lips latched onto the side of his neck, and that one action alone _almost_ cause him to lose himself. So _very_ close.

And then, it was gone. The pleasure stopped and it brought Keith back to the real world, left in complete confusion.

“I think I tortured you enough. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I let you come right now, and you stained your pants?” Lance shrugged.

“I didn't think you actually cared.” Keith forced the words out, after he regained _some_ of his composure.

“But you're welcome to stop by at my place later if you’d like?” Lance smiled, his eyes casted down on Keith. “Besides, I just got you prepped up by lending you a hand... _get it_? Lending you a hand?” Lance’s smile only grew.

Keith groaned, shielding his face. “Okay Lance. Just stop.”

Lance seemed more than content with himself as he casually walked away from Keith. He reached for the door and leaned against the doorframe after opening it, threw a look over his shoulder.

“Jokes aside, I'm serious about that offer, Keith.”

Keith was then left alone with his thoughts and semi-hard state. He let out a long sigh.

 _Think long and hard about this, Keith._ He told himself.

* * *

Keith’s reveal had come as a major surprise and Lance had trouble wrapping his head around it. The anonymous viewer, the one that requested for him to remove his mask, was Keith.

He was shocked, then he was angry. Lance was so determined to keep his identity a secret. The fear of everyone knowing that he was a sex worker would surely bring an incredible amount of shame. And Keith, of all people, had found out. But the things he said to Lance earlier outside the campus, bearing no hesitation whatsoever did nothing but only fueled Lance’s anger.

Lance continued to bottle up that anger until he finally looked Keith in the eye.

It got so heated, and he definitely didn’t see that kiss coming. All it took was just _one_ kiss.

Keith was terrible at kissing, but it was enough to flip the switch inside Lance. His anger faded away and he found himself surrendering to Keith.

Lance was certain neither of them saw it coming. And when they managed to pull away from each other, it only left Lance wanting more.

It was still fresh in his mind. AIt was also very hot, so much so that it made Lance heat up just thinking about it. They came very close of doing it right there in the bathroom Thankfully, Lance had the strength needed to stop it from escalating that far.

Because there was _no way_ in Hell he was going to have sex in an unhygienic environment.

But, it _was_ enough to get him all worked up. And from the look of Keith’s face when Lance gave him a little fun, it was obvious that Keith felt the same way.

Lance saw it as innocent payback, along with a little offer. A decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

***

Lance was fidgeting, and he usually wasn’t like that. It had been _hours_ since the encounter in the bathroom, and he was doubting if Keith would even show up.

Lance jumped at the sudden knock on his door. He'd never been so quick on his feet Lance exhaled once, maintained a calm posture before finally reaching for the doorknob, twisting it open.

Lance felt his heart thump hard against his chest at the sight of Keith standing in front of him. So much about trying to stay calm.

Still, Lance played it cool. “So... you decided to come.”

Keith rolled his eyes “Are you going to let me in or not?”

Lance stepped aside and allowed Keith into the apartment, closing the door behind him and walked in his house in which Keith followed him from behind that lead to Lance’s bedroom.

They stood in front of each other while Keith’s foot shifted slightly under him with his eyes casted down not meeting Lance’s eyes.

“ You know, I was beginning to think that you were never going to show up.” Lance spoke first.

“Can we just get on with it?” Keith rushed, annoyance coating every word upon meeting Lance’s gaze.

“ Someone's eager.” Lance mused and walked up to Keith.

He pressed both hands flat against Keith's chest and with a little push, the other fell back on Lance's bed.

Lance crawled over Keith and looked down at him. “Quit being so serious all the time.”

Keith didn’t respond, except for the way his brows twitched in nervousness. Almost like he was struggling to keep his wits together. It was hard for Lance to tell what was going through his mind right now. But all Keith needed was a little persuasion... a single _kiss_.

But Lance wasn't going to make things easy. He wasn’t going to give everything and get nothing in return.

They were so close now that Lance could hear Keith's rapid breathing. It was enough to stir a small sense of pride. Lance brought his finger to trace the edge of Keith's lips.

“What's on your mind now?”

“How this is a stupid idea...” Keith muttered.

Lance figured he would say that, so it was time for Lance to do a little convincing. He leaned a little more, just mere inches from each other.

“How about now?” Keith's lips pressed together in a thin line, holding back. “ Say something, damnit... you're starting to get real annoying.”

“... and what are you going to do about it?”

“If you want it, then beg for it.” Lance countered.

Keith made a sound from the back of his throat before he grabbed Lance by the hair. Keith held the brown locks tightly in his fist and pulled him down hard, their lips meeting once again.

Lance responded with a little whine, remembering the last time he was handed roughly like this. He missed that a lot and it’s obvious that Keith was no stranger to being rough.

Lance bit at Keith’s lip and nibbled. The lightest tug sent shivers down Keith’s spine and it felt amazing.

Keith's tongue rubbed against Lance's, tasting him. Lance could feel himself burning up. It was not possible for Keith to suddenly become an expert kisser. He savoured it until his head became dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

They pulled away from each other at the same time, panting heavily. Lance was the first to recover and his hands moved to Keith’s pants, frantically unbuttoning them.

Keith isn't showing any signs of objections and Lance went on to pulled down his pants and Keith was left in his briefs, his erection was straining hard against the thin layer of fabric.

Lance licked his lips with curiosity and excitement. The tip of his finger began to trace the outline of Keith’s hard on against the thin fabric that separated them.

“How long have you been dealing with this?” Keith’s cheeks pinkened and he seemed to be holding back. “I’ll take a wild guess… since we started kissing? That was _some_ kiss.”

It was the truth. The kiss made Lance giddy all over. He wanted to rip their clothes off and just get on with it.

“No.”

It came to a surprise that Keith would even respond to him, then again, if he decided not to, Lance would have used force against him.

“Hmm..” Lance wondered, glancing down at Keith’s hard on again.

His finger traced up and down against his hard shaft. It twitched upon contact and that excited Lance even more.

“Was it our little encounter earlier?”

Keith’s gaze shifted away from Lance. Lance got his answer.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’ve been dealing with this little problem for _so long_.” Lance cooed, tapping lightly against the tip of his erection.

“Lance, I would really like it if you didn’t talk to me that way.” Keith said, rather nicely.

“Why? It didn’t bother you when you watched my show before.” Lance shot back with a smile.

Though he wouldn’t tell Keith about it, Lance heard the exact moment Keith came during his show, and Lance aimed to hear it again. There was no need for any more talk as Lance went to pull down Keith’s briefs and watched his cock sprang out from it. He wrapped a hand around it and felt the warm shaft against his palm, stroking it.

“ _Wait_ , Lance– oh, fuck–”

“I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry, Keith. Just relax.”

Lance moved his face closer to Keith, wanting to taste his kisses again. Lance had never felt more alive. Their tongues entangled together and drowned in each other’s desires, Lance’s body only wanted more. He shifted and angled himself to settle between Keith’s thigh, grinding on him.

Their soft moans filled the air and mixed together. Lance felt a wet sheen against his fingers, along with his own interest growing in his pants as well.

Keith’s warm hand grabbed one side of his ass, giving a light squeeze. Lance picked the speed, pressed himself harder and moved faster against Keith’s thigh and the bed began to creak underneath them.

The intensity was making it a little too hard to breathe so Lance broke away from Keith’s lips and emitted a low groan.

Keith on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to get a hold of himself. His hand held onto Lance’s ass like he was trying to compose himself, and Lance loved the hell out of it.

Lance leaned forward to bite at Keith’s neck, sucking the supple skin. It was sure to leave hickies but he didn’t care. By now, Lance’s fingers were covered completely from Keith’s precum. Lance could feel his own movement starting to slow down, the tiredness catching up to him but it wasn’t over until the both of them cum together.

“Fuck, Lance…” Keith whispered lowly. “I can’t keep up much longer.”

“Don’t hold back. I want you to come.” Lance encouraged him, stroking him faster.

Keith’s body began to quake under him, then exploded all over Lance’s fingers and coated them with warmth.

Lance thrust his hips a couple more times before he started shaking. His own orgasm washed over him, and he felt wetness on the front of his pants.

For a moment, the room drew silent only as they both struggled to catch their breath. When Lance’s legs decided to work for him again, he pulled his shirt over his head. After, he shed his pants and stained underwear.

But he wasn’t done there, not even in the slightest. Lance lowered himself to his knees and closed his mouth around Keith’s hard cock. He brought a hand to join him and gave it a few lazy strokes before his mouth went to work.

Keith was still recovering from the high of his climax but when he felt the sudden wet and hot mouth around his cock, he was weak all over.

It'd be a quick one, Lance told himself. His head bobbed up and down, and the saltiness of the come did not concern him at all. Truth be told, it had been a while since he sucked someone off, and while he did not expect to be doing it on Keith, it gave him purpose to show Keith that he _was_ good with his mouth, and not just with kissing.

Lance caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed Keith had peeled his shirt off and thrown it to join his own. The head of Keith’s cock hit the back of Lance’s throat. The action momentarily caused him to gag, but Lance figured he could show off his _talent_ that he could take him all way to the base.

Lifting his eyes upwards so he could take a peek at Keith, he was met with disappointment when he realized Keith wasn’t watching him.

He hollowed his mouth, and Keith’s cock brushed against the side of his cheek. Lance’s tongue lapped the head of his cock, tasting the tiny beads of precum with each lick. Feeling cheeky, the tip of his tongue pressed against the slit, lightly digging into the small hole.

Lance’s actions did justice when Keith groaned lowly. It somewhat rough and _almost sexy_ and it gave Lance the chills.

Keith grabbed Lance by the hair again, tight and hard. Lance felt the slightest pain against his scalp but otherwise it was delightful, and sent more tingles to the back of his neck.

Keith’s looked down and held Lance’s gaze. Keith’s brows were furrowed, and Lance couldn’t stop thinking about how beautifully suiting those purple eyes were.

Lance slipped his hand lower to his own length and began stroking himself. He released a deep moan which vibrated along Keith’s cock, causing the other to mimic the sound.

Lance gave himself a little squeeze and moaned at the rush of pleasure that swept through him. Not long after, Keith groaned as well.

“S-Stop doing that..” Keith struggled to get the words out.

He pulled away but his tongue swiped up and down along the shaft, “Does it bother you?”

“No… but it’s hard to think.”

Now, _that_ was something that Lance wanted to hear. It meant he managed to win Keith over.

“I want to hear you.” Lance pleaded, his voice soft.

The last thing Lance wanted was  to see Keith put up a barrier and separate himself from everyone Lance felt wetness on his hands again, and knew it wouldn’t be long until Keith came again.

“Lance, hold on a minute.”

Lance’s high came to a halt and a flash of panic rushed through him, fearing that he’d done something wrong.

Lance sat back on his knees. “What’s wrong?”

Keith surprised him with a brief kiss before pulling away. “I think it’s about time we skip the foreplay, don’t you agree?”

Lance never thought Keith would say that, but no way in Hell he’s going to say no.

***

There was a lot of things Lance didn’t know about Keith. But today, Lance was very much taken by surprise.

He was on all fours on his bed, Keith’s tongue deep inside him. Keith was taking his time, which caused Lance to grow impatient as his craving for Keith’s dick inside him only escalated.

“Keith, don’t keep me waiting. Just put it in me.”

Lance felt the warm tongue leave him, and Lance exhaled in relief and braced himself. He was ready.

Keith slowly eased his way inside him. Lance shuddered, the familiar push and pull far more enticing than what he usually settled for with his toys. Suddenly, he felt a curl press and rub against his inner wall.

“K-Keith! Sh-Shit- you’re using your _fingers_?”

“Yup, I’m not done prepping you yet.” Keith dug his fingers even deeper and Lance couldn’t help but press his face against the bedsheet, raising his ass.

“I-I don’t want your fingers! I want your cock!”

“Beg for it, Lance. I want to hear you loud and clear.”

There was no doubt that this was Keith’s revenge for all the teasing Lance had done Lance was left with no choice but to entertain him.

“Please give me your cock, I want it _so_ bad.” Lance begged.

Keith’s fingers stopped. “You can do better than that. What happened to all that dirty talk you did on camera? You’re a cam boy, aren’t you?”

Lance gritted his teeth in frustration. “I’m aching for your long, _hard_ cock inside me. Just fuck me nice and deep so I can’t walk.”

Keith removed his fingers before he switched positions, guiding his cock to Lance’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, then thrust his hips forward. Lance welcomed the wave of pleasure.

“It’s about time. I was starting to get soft.”

Lance wasn’t sure if Keith took that as a joke or a literal complaint, but his hand reached for Lance’s cock and stroked him.

Keith pushed further in, letting out a groan as Lance’s inner walls clenched around him. When his hips finally met Lance’s ass, Keith stilled for a moment to compose himself. But Lance was ever so eager, wriggled his ass playfully.

“Please move.” He pleaded nicely, looked back over his shoulder.

Keith released Lance’s cock and placed both of his hands on each cheek. He watched as he pulled himself out, before and pushing right back in

“You’re so tight…” Keith was breathless, and the way Lance squeezed around him was driving him insane.

Lance gasped, left delirious from Keith’s hard thrust. It has been a long time since he last had a _real_ dick up his ass. He missed how it felt.

Little by little, Keith was becoming more comfortable. Once adjusted, he picked up the face and started to ram into Lance. Lance fisted the sheets as he attempted to steady himself, as every thrust Keith made rocked his body. He didn’t bother holding back, not caring if the neighbours heard him screaming.  Lance looked back over his shoulder to observe Keith and felt his cock jump at how attractive Keith looked.

His hair fell over his shoulders, concealing half of his face. Keith met Lance’s gaze and neither spoke. It was silent, other than the sound of skin slapping on skin.

His cock hit on his sweet spot repeatedly that Keith had no idea. It felt so good and Lance was unable to think straight, and he bit his bottom lip as he trembled.

Keith threw an arm around Lance’s waist and flipped him onto his back. He spread Lance’s legs further apart, and returned to his previous pace. Lance was enjoying every second of it. Missionary was _so_ much better. And Lance could feel Keith a lot more this way. The way his cock found his prostate had him arching his back off the bed, breathless.

It was hard to keep his eyes open, but Lance was absolutely _loving_ how Keith was staring at him. It was like Lance was a work of art.

Keith’s hand cupped Lance’s face and Lance found himself leaning into his touch. Keith’s thumb brushed along his lips lightly, and Lance could feel the other’s warm breath against his face.

An affectionate gesture like that from Keith was something he had never expected, but it was nonetheless welcomed it. Lance darted his tongue out to taste Keith’s thumb, and Keith’s eyes widened slightly. Lance opened his mouth so that his thumb slipped inside and began sucking on the digit, just as he did with his cock.

The temperature had risen in the room and sweat was coating each of their bodies. Keith was balls deep, pounding into Lance just how the smaller man liked it.

Lance wrapped his legs around Keith and pulled him closer. Keith got the hint and leaned down, their faces now inches apart.

“I-I can’t keep up much longer.” Keith grunted.

Lance was completely overwhelmed, only able to reply with a single nod.

Keith gave one last thrust before he spilled into Lance. Lance held onto Keith as tight as he could, body surrendering to the climax. It was absolute _bliss_ as his entire body shook, his face buried into Keith’s neck.

* * *

Lance was sore all over, but it was the good kind of sore. They both had been going at each other with no breaks By now, they were completely worn out, exhausted. It had been a long time since he’d been laid like this.

In past experiences, the person left his room whenever they were done having sex. Lance didn’t mind because he was in it for the same thing. But this time, Keith stayed.

And now, Lance found himself admiring the other’s sleeping form. Half of his face was concealed by his mullet, that for some reason he found it liking the hair style on Keith more now.

Keith lightly snored in his sleep, and Lance brushed the little strands out of his face so that he could get a better look at him.

Never in his wildest days Lance thought he’d fall for his least favourite person. The tides sure have changed.

He felt Keith stir, and he released a deep, low groan. It sounded so sexy, and Lance absolutely loved it.

Keith’s eyes flickered open and landed on Lance, and that alone sent warmth through him.

“How’d you sleep?” Lance asked.

“Good, still feeling worn out.” Keith responded, his voice deep and low, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Lance sense something amiss from Keith. “Something wrong?” Lance asked.

Keith exhaled through his nose, “Are you still mad at me about the whole reveal thing?” he asked.

_He was still concerned about that?_

“Trust me, we’re so over that. All it took was a good fucking to get the problem dealt with.”

Keith frowned deeply. “I don’t just see you as a good fuck, Lance.”

That stirred something in Lance, and it softened his heart. “I’m glad you think so. I don’t think you’re a one-time thing either. I mean, you’re a pain in the ass sometimes but... you’re cool.

“I’ll take it as a compliment that you jerk off to me.” Lance winked.

Keith looked away and Lance reached for him, holding his hand gently.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If it makes you feel better, I think of you when I’m jerking off… on camera.”

Keith’s eyes found Lance’s again. “Wait... you _wha_ t?”

It was a secret that no one knew about...  until now.

“Yeah, I kind of had a thing for you.”

Not the confession that Lance wanted it to be, but they’ve gotten this far, how bad could it be?

Keith blinked, and Lance could tell his honesty took the other by surprise., “I guess... the feeling is mutual?”

Just like that, the weight on Lance’s shoulders was lifted. Lance could breathe a little more easily.

“Glad we got that out of the way…” Lance surprised Keith by sitting up and in one fluid movement, was now straddling  Keith’s hips. “Now… _I_ get to be on top this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took longer than I thought and overdid it but nonetheless, I joined writing this and exploring my smut writing. It's very fun!  
> Thank you to [Jenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursed/profile) for being my beta!


End file.
